Heel Navi
, also known as HealNavi due to a mistranslation, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series with an intimidating appearance. They are mostly wielded by criminals or are solo NetNavis, being the most common solo NetNavis that MegaMan.EXE will encounter. Overview Heel Navis do dirty jobs for money and some work for evil organizations. However, not all of them are evil. Some are good NetNavis, but are outcasts because of their appearance. The Heel Navi's appearance changes throughout the series. In Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Battle Network 2, they were simply black NormalNavis. Later, in Mega Man Battle Network 3, 4 and 5, they were purple with disk shaped heads. Some Heel Navis are opponents in Mega Man Battle Network 4, and some participants in the tournaments use Heel Navis. They are usually used by criminals or are rabble rousing, trying to stir up some kind of trouble. In Mega Man Battle Network 5, it appears that using Dark Chips too many times will result in a NormalNavi becoming a Heel Navi. Their color scheme distinguishes them from typical NetNavis. They appear in the Undernet in large numbers, but also in secret areas that no NormalNavi are found in. These Heel Navis usually have an even darker shading or other distinctions that make them more menacing. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, there are some Heel Navis who were hired by Mayor Cain to help awaken the Cybeast inside MegaMan.EXE through a special chant. A group of them even attempt to ambush MegaMan on a few occasions, but not all Heel Navis work for Mayor Cain. Others are just freelance trouble makers that do bad things for their own agenda. Toward the end of Battle Network 6, CopyBots are used to send many Heel Navi's to attack in the real world. Interacting with them will trigger a random virus encounter. Moveset In Mega Man Battle Network 4, Heel Navis start with a set of Battle Chips, specializing on indirect long range attacks with bombs and viruses. *'Random Bomb:' Heel Navis come equipped with either a Mini Bomb or LilBomb Chips as their regular attack. Most of the time they are set to one type of bomb. Heel Navis can also equip a wrecker ball instead of the bombs to use as their regular attack. *'Virus Summoning:' Similar to Roll.EXE's special skill. Heel Navis have the ability to summon viruses. Most often viruses are automatically with them from the start of the battle. *'Random Sword:' Heel Navis can also equip Sword Chips as a secondary regular attack. They may use Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword and Fighter Sword. *'Extra Chip:' Like many Navis and viruses in Mega Man Battle Network 4, Heel Navis can also carry a random folder downloaded Battle Chip to use at a random moment. Known Heel Navis Each tournament from Mega Man Battle Network 4 has one participant with a Heel Navi: *'The Den Battle/City Battle Tournament:' Tetsu has an unnamed Heel Navi that fought against several Heel Navis. Those Navis used moves such as Gutsy Punch, Brutal Kick, and Macho Head-Butt. *'The Eagle/Hawk Tournament:' Riki has a Heel Navi named . Riki is set to be a future mafia leader, but he wanted to quit the mafia and open a bakery with the prize money from the tournament. The current boss disagrees and takes Riki's PET from him, saying she would give Crusher back after they where disqualified. Some members of the mafia planned to delete Crusher and later the current boss to take over the organization, but Lan and MegaMan discovered their plan and saved Crusher, revealing the plan to the other boss. The boss takes care of the traitors and let Riki enters the tournament. *'The Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament:' Paulie from NetFrica has a Heel Navi named . Other media In the anime Three pure black Heel Navis (called Navi Blacks in the anime) as they appear from MMBN3-5 appear in Rockman.EXE Stream episode 23 as part of a virus army sent by Cardamom’s third apprentice to steal Cardamom’s legendary panacea recipe. They appear to be unable to speak, instead making high-pitched squeals, but seem to be able to independently slot-in battles chips, using the CannBall, Sword, and Step Sword chips. All three are deleted by Rockman.EXE. Gallery HeelNaviConcept.png|Concept art of Heel Navis from Mega Man Battle Network 3-''6'' HeelNavi Concepts.jpg|Early drafts of Heel Navis Trivia *"Heel" is the term for villain characters used in professional wrestling. Within the name, this seems to lampshade the evil stereotype associated with Heel Navis. *A few Heel Navis have admitted to being fans of Solar Boy Django. References Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses